Traditionally, merchants and other store owners have point of sale (POS) terminals and POS systems that can accept check or payment card payments from consumers for goods and services. Such POS systems may include PIN pads at which a consumer may enter payment and/or personal information in order to complete payment processing requests for purchases. Each PIN pad may connect to the merchant's payment processing through a gateway. If the PIN pad is stateless then a separate gateway with a direct connection to each PIN pad may be required, thus limiting the throughput and scalability of the merchant's payment processing system. This may cause inconvenience and dissatisfaction for the merchant and the merchant's customers, possibly resulting in decreased revenue for the merchant.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.